Lady Serpent
by Ivy-Star1
Summary: Anna has lived in the shadow of her sister for her whole life. What happens when she is sent to Hogwarts and meets a mysterious boy who changes her life. Rated for future chapters and language.R'n'R.


Title: Lady Serpent Author: IvyStar1 Disclaimer: I do not own nor have any affiliations to Harry Potter&Co. Summary: All her life Anna Matsui has lived in the shadow of her beautiful sister, her persistent mother insists that she is related to the Dragon King, and to top it all up, she's being sent to Hogwarts. Then she meets a boy who changes her life. Comments: My first fic on this site so be nice and review!  
  
Chapter One- Anna  
  
I never wanted to be sent to Hogwarts.  
  
For some reason, ever since I was born, people have told me what to do, they told me how to eat, how to dress, even instructed me on how I should use my chopsticks properly. I haven't just been pampered and groomed for 16 years just to end up in an old castle with a bunch of filthy children. I've been raised and cultivated like rice to just conduct tea ceremonies, dancing, fan flirting, and little bit of magic lessons from Uncle Sessumayro. Besides that I've never been out alone, hell, I'm not even allowed to go down the street to the mochi vendor without a whole entourage.  
  
"Anna-san, someday you will appreciate what your parents are doing for you. You are one of Japan's national treasures, you're the Prime Minister's daughter!" Hatsumomo, my old nurse, always said when she found me by the koi pond, sulking, "Without you your father would be in devastation and so should the rest of Japan as well."  
  
"Anna! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." A flutter of red silk revealed my sister, my overly beautiful, perfect sister, "Mother wants you to finish packing, I could help you if you want." She piped, her genuine smile enhancing her already luminescent features. Why couldn't I be like that?  
  
Sighing heavily, I tugged instinctively at my cotton robe, a habit that I exercise when annoyed, "Alright Kalyn. I'm coming." Why did she get the Japanese name when my Mother insisted my name should be more "westernized"?  
  
"That's good, I'll help." I counted the calluses on my hand as she pressed on the subject of my leaving, "I wish I could be one of those magical folk, but you are special Anna! You were blessed under our ancestor, the Dragon King's, sign. Your just so perfect Anna, it has to be true." Me, perfect? Yeah right and the sky is made of shit.  
  
"Mother's been getting to you with her Dragon King stories hasn't she?" I glared at her playfully as she picked up a stray flower on the platform.  
  
"Well they're interesting and plus Mother would be disappointed if I didn't listen. But she loves you all the same, you're such a dutiful daughter." Dutiful my ass, I wish Kalyn would just shut up or at least stop lying. Mother hated me, hated her own flesh and blood. I was to her an alien of a different species; Kalyn on the other hand was the perfect little socialite.  
  
I sighed inaudibly so Kalyn wouldn't notice, "Kalyn, I'm not perfect, you are. And Mother hates me but she loves you. I'm just a piece of shit in the road to her. Don't you get it? The reason you get a bigger room, more cosmetics, nicer kimonos: Mother loves you!" My emotional outburst caused a new feeling besides hate: relief and knowingness, I felt like Tokyo had been lifted from my shoulders, "Just leave me alone so I can live my life." I whispered angrily, "Keep out my damn life Kalyn."  
  
I walked through the open door and slammed it behind me, finding myself in my parent's chambers. Hot tears streaming down my face, I laid down on the soft goose down and cried myself to sleep.  
  
Kalyn:  
  
All I had said was that she was perfect, which she is. Mother paid all the attention to her and none to me. She's beautiful, talented, spirited, everything I could only hope to be. My younger sister is perfect, I have to admit it.  
  
Her words stung like a thousand knives piercing through my body, I had always had a close relationship with my younger sister and now she's upset at me. How come she got magical powers and I didn't? She always said I was the perfect one but I have to completely object to that statement. It's no fair.  
  
Running to my room, tears streaming steadily down my face, I gasped for breath as I lunged onto my bed, my salty tears threatening to create a river. 


End file.
